Presents of the Heart
by csimouse
Summary: Nick and Greg are about to meet two very important people and find out how their lives are about to change. This story is slash, but will not contain any graphic scenes.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is for GreggolovesNicky.

"It's today! It's today!" Greg said excitedly as he bounced of the bed. "Come on, Nick! You can't stay in bed! Get up! Get up!"

Nick rolled over sleepily and pulled the covers over his head. Greg pulled the covers down, causing Nick to smile and tug at the covers. "Five more minutes Greg. You know you kept me up late last night."

"Well, that was because I was so excited!" Greg said happily. "I've got to decide what to wear." Greg stated as he walked over to his closet. As he did, Nick pulled the blanket up over his head.

"I know I shouldn't wear just jeans and my favorite Marilyn Manson T-shirt. So, navy suit or dark gray suit? "

When Nick didn't respond, Greg strolled back over and sat down on the bed. "Nicky, you have to help me. I can't wait to meet them!" Greg pulled the covers down. "I want to make a good impression."

Nick sat up on the bed and looked at Greg. "They aren't here yet. They won't be until later today. And anyway, I don't think they'll care what you are wearing."

"I know," Greg replied. "But, you only get one chance to make a first impression."

"Greggo, you are too much!" Nick said as he wrapped his arms around the young man and lowered his head until his lips touched Greg's.

AN 2: So who is Greg so excited to meet? Tell me who you think!


	2. Chapter 2

3 months earlier

Nick's cell phone rang as he worked a case on the strip. Tensions were running high because as every minute ticked by, the congestion was growing worse.

Nick walked away from the scene and answered the phone. "Hello."

"Hello, Mr. Stokes. This is Ms. Whitmire."

"Yes, of course. What can I do for you?"

"I know that you are probably at work and I apologize for disturbing you. But, I wanted to keep you apprised of the situation."

"I am at work but it is no trouble. By all means, I want to be kept up to date on the status. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Everything is just fine. We just got word that Ms. Westerly is having twins. She is having a girl and a boy."

"Woo hoo!" Nick smiled.

"Congratulations, Mr. Stokes. I'll talk to you later. You have a lot to look forward to."

After Nick closed the phone, he walked back up to the car that Catherine was processing at the moment. She looked up as he approached.

"Is everything okay?" She questioned with concern.

"You bet. In just a couple of months, I will be a daddy! Greg and I will be the daddies to two beautiful children, a little girl and a little boy. Cath, can you believe it?"

"That is wonderful news, Nick. You and Greg both will make excellent fathers. You balance one another."

"Why don't you take a few more minutes and let Greg know the good news? He is working that case up in Henderson. Two dead bodies could get to anybody."

Nick dialed Greg's number. "Hey, Greggo, how's it going?"

"Not having much luck here. No one really wants to talk. It is looking like a case of bad dealings gone worse. One of the d.b.s was a drug dealer and the other was a pimp. Seems they had disagreements over the mixing of their businesses."

"I'm sorry man. But, I do have some good news for you."

"Really?" Greg said smiling.

"We are having a girl and a boy."

"Twins?"

Nick laughed, "Yeah, that is usually what it is called when two babies are born at the same time."

Greg whispered so that only Nick could hear, "I could so kiss you right now, you handsome devil."

Nick laughed again. "I am sure you could and you are the one who is the handsome devil!"


	3. Chapter 3

About a month later…

Catherine walked into the break room where Nick and Greg were playing a video game. "You know, it just isn't the same without Warrick around." Greg said as he made it to the next level.

"Yeah, he would have been kicking your butt on this game." Nick responded.

Catherine smiled. It was good to see the guys laughing and smiling. But they were right. It wasn't the same since Warrick died. In a way, each person on the team had lost a piece of themselves. Catherine sighed.

"Hey guys, have you decided on a theme for the nursery yet? I am ready to get work planning a baby shower for you!" The guys stopped playing and turned to Catherine.

Catherine poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down. Greg started, "Well, Mr. Texas cowboy here wanted a western theme with horses and cowboys and cowgirls. When I told him 'absolutely not', he then tried to get me to go with bugs for our kids. I told him that might be fine for Grissom and Sara's nursery, but not us."

"Cath, don't listen to him. If he had his way, it would have been a jungle in there. I mean what do you expect from someone who acts like a monkey?" Nick chuckled. "The jungle idea wasn't bad. I just didn't care for it."

"We decided to go with a teddy bear theme. We were able to find coordinating bedding. The boy stuff focused on the brown with cream. The girl stuff had brown bears but also had pink for contrast."

"Have you decided on names for your new arrivals?"

"Since we can't legally adopt them together, I am going to adopt the boy and Greg is adopting the girl." Nick responded. "I decided to name him Christopher William Stokes."

"And the girl, Greg?"

"I wanted to go for something a bit less traditional. I might change my mind yet. But, I kind of like Bryony Jade Sanders."

"Unusual, but very nice." Catherine smiled. "Definitely won't have another child with that name in her class. When Lindsey was in kindergarten, there were 3 other Lindsey's in kindergarten at her school."

"So, how is Lindsey doing?" Nick asked.

"She is doing good. She is contemplating changing her major from pre-med to forensics."

Nick nodded. "Maybe she should talk to Ray."

"Is she thinking about any particular specialty?" Greg questioned.

"Actually, she is leaning toward forensic anthropology."

"What?! Not DNA?" Greg snickered.

"Sorry, Greggo. Now, about this baby shower…I was thinking about 2 weeks from now or so."

"Sounds alright with me." Nick responded.

"And of course, one day we will come over and help you get the nursery set up. Believe me when I say you will appreciate the help. I pretty much set Lindsey's nursery up by myself. And you have to get ready for two."

"Mi casa es su casa." Greg replied.

"Greg, what are you talking about?"

"I thought you knew Spanish, Nicky. Mi casa es su casa means my house is your house."

"I do know Spanish. I just meant 'Are you going to cook for everyone?' I mean, if they come over, they will get hungry doing all that work."

"That is where you come in Nick. You can grill up some burgers and dogs for everyone."

"What if Sara wants to be a part?" Nick said. "How could you forget that she is a vegetarian?

"I didn't forget. We will have veggie burgers and dogs."

"And guys, she does want to be a part. She is as excited about this as I am."

"Sara? Our Sara? Excited about a baby shower? You have got to be kidding!"

"Kidding about what?" Sara questioned with a smirk as she walked in.

"Oh, uh…well," Greg stammered. "We were just talking about the baby shower and Catherine said you were excited. Nick didn't believe it."

"I am excited about this, Nick. I am happy for you and Greg. I can see how happy you are. Those kids will be lucky to have such loving fathers."

Nick thanked Sara for the kind words and surprised with a hug.

"Sara? Catherine?"

"Yes, Nick?" they responded about the same time.

"Thanks for your support. We couldn't have done this without you. Greg and I have talked about this." Nick turned to Sara and looked into her eyes, "Everyone in this room knows how precious life is and how quickly it can be lost." He then looked at Catherine. "We would be very honored if you would consider being god mothers to our children in the event something happened to us."

Catherine smiled, "Of course I would. I would love them like they were my own. They would grow up knowing their fathers were two of the most caring and compassionate men the world has seen."

Sara sat there thinking, "You really want me to be a god mother?" She wasn't trying to be sarcastic. The question had surprised her. She had never thought of herself as mother material exactly. She looked at Greg and Nick sitting there.

"Hey, Sara. It's okay if you say no. We understand." Greg said sincerely.

Sara shook her head, "No, guys. It's just that I was caught off guard by the question. I would do it in a heartbeat. I agree with Catherine. They would definitely know that their daddies were two brave and special guys." Sara smiled. "I would make sure they knew their daddies were heroes in my eyes."


End file.
